


The Joys of Teaching

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Series: Byleth's Three Houses Harem Run [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Classroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F!Byleth, F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Dorothea stays after class to get some extracurricular lessons from Byleth.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Byleth's Three Houses Harem Run [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538857
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	The Joys of Teaching

**Author's Note:**

> The only spoilers I would consider to be in this fic is from support conversations between Byleth and Dorothea.  
Dorothea is amazing. Just saying.

Being a teacher was quite the change of pace from Byleth's prior mercenary work. For one, she didn't get to see her father as often as before. With her consistent presence in the classroom, combined with Jeralt's return to the Knights of Seiros, they only saw each other when she was wandering through the second floor of the monastery for completely innocent reasons. It was weird too: everyone seemed to be very familiar with her father, sometimes _too _familiar, but she didn't recognize any of them. She hadn't realized that Jeralt's life before her birth had been this major.

The information she'd gained from her fellow staff members had been helpful, but only by so much. When her first class came about, she found herself mostly winging it. Her best asset was her previous life as a mercenary, so she could at least hold her own when teaching about combat. With all the different enemies - and different weaponry- she'd seen in her life, it wasn't hard to explain important techniques that they could use once they graduated. When it came to other subjects, like horse-riding... well, she was really winging it there.

She'd been allowed the first crack at choosing which house she wanted to teach. After speaking with all the students, she had decided to choose the Black Eagles. It probably wasn't the easiest choice she could have made. For the most part, her students were very attentive, but they were also quick to interject if they felt she was doing something wrong. The students that _didn't _do so tended to not show up at all, which meant she was spending a lot of time trying to corral them into the classroom before class. Then, after class was over, she would have to wonder whether Hubert was going to assassinate her while her back was turned.

That didn't mean it was all bad, though. On the contrary, she actually found herself enjoying passing on her worldly experiences. She'd never had anyone to talk to about her work before: no one that wasn't already _in _that line of work, anyway. On the whole, her students would listen to her with rapt attention, Linhardt excluded. While she still wondered why she had been able to walk into the monastery and get this job without any real experience, she was starting to really feel good about it.

There was also Dorothea, which helped too. While the rest of her students were more likely to speak with her about their studies or something going on within the monastery, Dorothea was interested in talking about other things. She was open about her reasons for being at the monastery, and what she was looking for while there. Over the next couple of months, they talked a lot more often, just the two of them. She would stay behind after class while Byleth was putting things away and they'd just chat about whatever came to mind.

Those chats weren't always proper. She often spoke about going on dates with this knight or that priest, and how she was just waiting for Byleth to ask her on a date already. Learning that she had been tutored at the Mittelfrank Opera Company by Manuela made a lot more sense in retrospect. She hadn't been sure if Dorothea was being serious or not, though. Even if she was, would that be proper behavior between a teacher and their student? She'd thought about it enough that she ended up consulting Manuela about it one evening after several rounds in bed together.

"Of course it's okay, darling." Manuela had her head on Byleth's chest, sighing blissfully as she tiptoed her fingers across the professor's skin. "Dorothea's a big girl. If she's really giving you signs, I wouldn't blame you for following them." She planted a kiss on Byleth's neck, grinning. "You _are _rather popular for the new girl in town, aren't you?"

"I suppose." It _did _seem like a lot of people were interested in spending time somewhere in her vicinity, and they often weren't even part of her house. She wasn't sure why, and she tried not thinking too hard on it because of that. The best guess she had was that everyone was curious about the new professor, especially when they weren't being taught by her specifically.

So she decided to take Manuela's advice, and she asked Dorothea out on a date after class. She'd only been teaching for a couple of months at that point, and she wasn't quite sure what reaction she'd get. Impassive as always, she figured that she could just pull the tried and true 'Just joking' in case things got awkward. However, Dorothea's eyes lit up upon being asked, and after making sure that it wasn't 'just joking,' she accepted immediately. That was easier than she'd expected.

They went on a couple of dates for tea out in the garden, and nobody looked at them funny. She did notice a couple people staring, but they seemed to be staring more at her than the fact that she was having tea with one of her students. The whole monastery was strange like that, but she didn't question it too much. She had a feeling that if she did, the entire fabric of space and time would collapse in on her. Or something like that.

Then, after class one afternoon, the other shoe dropped. The doors closed behind the final student exiting the room, or so she thought. When she looked up, she found Dorothea still hanging around, ambling over towards her desk. There was a familiar sway to her hips as she walked, one that reminded her of Manuela. It made her wonder if she was about to be flirted with.

"Hey Professor, can I ask you a question?" She nodded, on guard for anything that she might be asked. "If someone wanted to have a relationship with a person who was of higher standing then them, what would you say would be the right thing to do?" That sounded suspicious, but she felt that it could possibly have more innocent intentions. Regardless, she figured that it would be best to speak honestly. Or at least the honesty that she knew her student would want.

"If there were feelings between these two people, then it shouldn't matter what their standing is. That's less important than how the two of them feel about each other." She saw Dorothea's eyes light up, which seemed like a positive development. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"As a matter of fact, there is." Dorothea placed her hands on the desk and leaned forward, a coy smile on her lips. As if her eyes had a mind of their own, they dipped down to Dorothea's chest. While no one wore cleavage-baring outfits quite like Manuela, Dorothea wasn't coming from a position of weakness. The cut on her uniform top showed just how stacked she was. "Do you know how lonely it is here without someone to truly confide in? Someone to tell _everything_?"

"I... suppose so." Truthfully, loneliness wasn't an emotion that she felt often. A mercenary's life tended to be lonely by default, but she couldn't remember ever feeling _truly _lonely. Then again, sometimes it felt like she didn't remember much of anything. "Is there no one here that you feel like you can confide in?"

"There is." She smiled sweetly, leaning further over the desk. Lifting one of her hands, she crooked a finger and invited Byleth over. Quirking an eyebrow, she leaned over her desk. The two of them were close now, but that wasn't close enough. On her tiptoes, Dorothea closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to Byleth's. The kiss surprised her, and she only got around to reciprocating just before Dorothea pulled away, that sweet smile still on her face. "I feel like I can always talk to you, Professor."

"I'm... happy you feel that way." She ran her tongue over her lips, still a little stunned. There was a hint of cherry on her taste buds. Her reactions must've been positive for Dorothea, who smiled brighter as she waltzed around the desk. Manuela's advice echoed in Byleth's head, reminding her of her 'training' and putting her more at ease. Before Dorothea could reach her, she stepped forward and grabbed her hips, pulling her into a deep, rough kiss.

Everything seemed to fall into place after that. She spun them around, pressing Dorothea's back against the blackboard as they passionately made out. Her multiple trysts with Manuela served her well, as she didn't feel as cumbersome with her movements. She shoved her hips hard against Dorothea's, pushing her against the wall and making her moan against her lips. The vibrations of her noises were quite the stimulant.

Taking off each other's clothes was too much of a chore. That's what made skirts so powerful. She hiked Dorothea's skirt up and pawed her panties down, letting them slide down her legs as she went for paydirt. Dorothea moaned and pressed the back of her head against the wall as Byleth's fingers dipped inside her, sliding between her wet folds. The way she leaned her head back exposed her neck, and Byleth dived in to take advantage of that.

She kissed all over Dorothea's neck, wiggling her fingers inside of her pussy. Another similarity to Manuela emerged then, as her moans were wonderfully musical. She was really lucking out with these opera women, it seemed. Dorothea had one hand flat on the board, and the other squeezing Byleth's shoulder. It was a tight grip for someone with what seemed to be such dainty hands. She was a strong woman, though: she could handle it.

Dorothea kept bucking her hips up against her fingers, letting her pleasant moans linger in the air. Her pussy had been wet upon contact, but it was near-dripping at this point. It allowed Byleth's fingers to easily move in and out of her, thrusting hard to make her cry out her pleasures. Yet she would also tease her fingers around to find Dorothea's most sensitive spots, making her whimper with want.

Suddenly she remembered the strap-on that she kept hidden in her desk. That wasn't where she'd kept it at first, instead hiding it in a drawer in her room. However, after she started going on tea dates with Dorothea, she'd felt a compulsion to sneak it into the classroom. At the moment, it seemed like a prudent decision. She pulled her fingers out of Dorothea's pussy, sucking the wetness off them before turning around to get into her bottom drawer.

"Professor?" Dorothea seemed confused by the sudden lack of fingers inside her. That confusion disappeared when she saw Byleth set her strap-on onto the desk. Then she turned around and stripped off her shorts, her underwear coming down with them. Dorothea's eyes were glued down there as Byleth stepped out of her clothes, then clipped the strap-on around her waist. "Oh Professor, you certainly came prepared."

She nodded, grabbing onto Dorothea's skirt and pulling it down. Now they both stood there bottomless, and the arousal in the air was thicker than the strap-on. Moving back against her newfound lover, Byleth watched Dorothea spread her legs before grabbing onto the strap-on and sliding it inside her. She stared intently at the pleasurable look on her face, the sight of it stoking the fire inside her. That was the kind of expression she enjoyed putting on her lover's face.

Putting a hand on Dorothea's hip, she pushed her hips forward, sliding more of the strap-on into her pussy. Dorothea moaned happily, wrapping her arms around Byleth and holding her close. Once the strap-on was in as deep as it could go, Byleth started to thrust, letting out quiet grunts as she slammed Dorothea into the blackboard. The power behind her thrusting knocked the cute little hat off of Dorothea's head, but she didn't even seem to notice. She was too busy tugging on the back of Byleth's cloak to pay much attention to any more lost clothing.

"Oh Professor!" She moaned to the high heavens, lifting a leg up and wrapping it around Byleth's waist. This was the kind of confiding that she never had expected to share with her professor, but she just gave off a different vibe than anyone else she'd tried to date at the school. None of the knights held such captivation despite saying so few words. She felt comfortable giving her body to Byleth, and the pleasure coursing through her veins kept proving her decision-making to be right.

Byleth grabbed Dorothea's top and tugged it down, eyes drawn to her big breasts hidden beneath a black bra. That came down quickly too, revealing all to her. A light blush crossed Dorothea's cheeks as her breasts popped out of her bra, but she couldn't look away from her professor. Her thrusting had slowed down a touch, likely due to two rather large distractions. The way she stared so intently... It felt like Byleth was staring right through her, being able to see every little desire running around her heart.

With her top out of the way, Byleth was able to get her lips onto her delectable breasts. She leaned in and started sucking on Dorothea's left nipple, giving it proper attention while resuming the furious pounding between her legs. Each thrust would slam Dorothea back against the wall, making her cry out in delirious pleasure. That combined with Byleth's lips on her breasts were driving her insane in the best way possible.

"Ohh Professor, I'm... I'm-!" She practically sang out her pleasure as she came, her arms and leg locking around Byleth to keep herself steady. Byleth could feel her body rocking against hers in the throes of orgasm, but she still remained buried between her tits. It felt too good having her face pressed against those soft pillows to pull away now, so she kept flicking her tongue against Dorothea's nipple and thrusting the strap-on inside her, elongating the pleasure for as long as possible.

When she felt Dorothea's body slacken, she pulled away from her breasts to make sure she was okay. Her chest was heaving with her heavy breathing, but she quickly broke out into a tired, satisfied smile. "Wow, Professor... You are _full_ of surprises." She laughed softly, nuzzling into the crook of Byleth's neck. The leg she'd hooked around Byleth's hip came back down to the ground, and the two of them stood there together in a moment of satisfied silence. It allowed Dorothea time to catch her breath while also basking in the warmth Byleth was giving her. She couldn't remember ever feeling this way before.

They finally, fully separated so that they could get dressed. Byleth unclipped the strap-on and cleaned it off with a rag she had stashed in her drawer, then put them both away before pulling up her underwear and shorts. When she stood up straight, she saw Dorothea staring at her shyly. Her underwear - black panties with a hint of lace - was held aloft in her hand. This was familiar...

"Professor, I hope you'll accept these... As a token of my appreciation." She blushed and smiled. "I hope that we can meet each other after class again. I'm sure there's a lot more that I can learn from you." Byleth took Dorothea's panties and nodded, giving her a faint smile. She had definitely been right about this being a very strange school year, and a very strange school in general. Now, however, she found that she didn't mind it at all. She was starting to get used to this, and she had no desire to say no to more meetups with a student like Dorothea.

"Shall we meet up after class tomorrow, then?"


End file.
